<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>into the fray by auroraprism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906167">into the fray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraprism/pseuds/auroraprism'>auroraprism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Bleak Midwinter (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraprism/pseuds/auroraprism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you wanna break free, you know where to find me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Ivan, Ivan/Anya, Omega/Anya mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>into the fray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's been chilling in my notepad for weeks but couldn't figure out what to do with it. It's definitely different compared to the last thing I submitted. Not sure what to call this but I tried being casual and abrupt on purpose instead of too wordy or descriptive. </p><p>I'm experimenting. </p><p>Sentence fragments ahoy! (；⌣̀_⌣́)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death loomed close, casting a heavy shadow on his heart. If it claimed him today, he wouldn't be able to rest peacefully. </p><p>Not until he knew his brother would be safe. </p><p>Not until he knew she would be safe. </p><p>As Ivan stared at Anya, the possibilities that would never come to be flashed before his eyes. He was aware that he hadn't known her long, but he'd never felt this way about a woman. He knew she was special, infinitely unique, one of a kind.</p><p>She was odd. Definitely odd. </p><p>But a survivor. </p><p>She'd been through hell and back, dealing with more misfortune in the span of a few weeks than most will ever encounter in their entire lives. He knew she was scared, terrified of this new world, of what the future held for her, of what she would have to do. But she always got back up and kept pushing, kept trying. Even with that great fear weighing on her shoulders, she faced it head on with eyes turned forward and head held high. </p><p>And one of the kindest people he'd ever met.</p><p>Maybe too kind at times. </p><p>The few select women he'd been interested in over the years couldn't resist his charm—he was just that kinda guy. Sociable and charismatic, he had a special gift of being able to worm his way into the good graces of almost anyone. Well, save for a few sour patches. His affable nature definitely helped him in more intimate pursuits when the world was too rough and he'd needed to blow off some steam. </p><p>But this was different. She was special. He wanted more with her. He wanted it all. Would give her everything. The sun, the stars, the moon, all that bullshit.</p><p>Anya hadn't picked up on his subtle cues. He wasn't sure if it was plain obliviousness or willful ignorance.</p><p>But he knew she had a promised one. Some would say practically already married by the standards set by the universe.</p><p>She ignored his advances and focused on the wolf instead. Had been focused on him this whole time. Knew she would continue to focus on him. Her belief in the mark was strong and unwavering. He'd learnt that much during their uneasy conversation in the dining hall.</p><p>Soulmates, huh? </p><p>With that guy, the one who shot her first? That murderer? He wasn't even human. Another cruel joke. Someone up there must be loving this.</p><p>What kind of fate allowed this world to exist, anyway? A world that constantly beat you down and just kept taking and taking and taking until there was nothing left. Until everything you loved burned down and scattered to the wind, the ashes bitter in your mouth and eyes begging to weep, only to find that you had no more tears left to give.</p><p>The world took those tears greedily. Barren and desolate, a wasteland of hopelessness. A trail of bodies littered the scorched earth, blood seeping into the cracks and staining everything a brilliant red.</p><p>She was a rare ray of light in this dismal pit. Maybe he could actually look forward to the future if she was in it. </p><p>He wasn't going to let fate dictate his life.</p><p>He was born without numbers—that meant he had the ability to choose.</p><p>They may not be a fated pair, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try his damnedest.</p><p>Fate, the universe, whatever—it didn't control him.</p><p>She could fuck right off. </p><p>Bitch.</p><p>At least, that's how he hyped himself up in his head. When it finally came time to shoot his shot, even on the precipice of death with nothing to lose, he found that it was harder to get the words out than he'd imagined. They lingered on his tongue, mouth dry and unable to speak. Eyes painful yet tender, hoping she could decipher the emotions that swirled in their depths. </p><p>If this had been one of those movies from the past, like the ones dad had liked to watch to remind himself of mom, then he'd hold her tenderly and...</p><p>“If I don't...” His hand on her cheek.</p><p>“Take care of Misha...” A finger gently curling a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>This might be the last time he sees her.</p><p>What the hell. Here it goes. Worst that could happen is he dies today, right? Then at least he wouldn't have to live with the embarrassment.</p><p>He didn't want to regret not trying, as impossible as it seemed. Fate closing in around him. The final hour winding down to destiny.</p><p>“I know I shouldn't ask but...”</p><p>“Ivan—” </p><p>Her hand reaches for him; to do what, he'll never know.</p><p>CRACK! BOOM! CRASH!</p><p>The barrier shattered, a million pieces of bittersweet light, and the moment was gone.</p><p>Back into the fray.</p><p>Spiraling into the unknown.</p><p>
  <em>“...if I come back alive, would you consider me instead?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ivan might be OOC. It seems I have the most fun writing angry people. xD The part about Ivan's parents is an embellishment. I just thought it added drama and a convenient transition into the speech part lol.</p><p>This is probably the only Ivan x Anya I'm capable of writing. I worship in the church of Anya x Omega and pay the weekly tithe in fangirl tears for that ship. </p><p>Ivan be like, “Watch me steal yo girl, bruh. You ain't never gonna be able to treat her better than me. Stay mad.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>